8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning
by XxTruLuvIs4everXX
Summary: Ron decides to let Hermione how he feels through a little message in the mail. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I hope this is good.**

Ron fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. It was Wednesday, mail day. He wasn't expecting any mail, unless it was from his mother wishing him Happy Holidays. But today he wasn't anxious about receiving mail. No. Today he was nervous about the mail he had sent, for today was the day she would get it. The letter he sent to her only a week before.

Her. Hermione Granger, the most beautiful and most perfect witch he had ever encountered. Ron had written her a very special note and made sure she'd get it on Wednesday morning with everyone else. Sure, it'd be more romantic if she received it alone, but he preferred to see it when she opened it, and he couldn't do it without other people around. See, this was no ordinary note. Well, he supposed it could be considered ordinary, but the message itself was not.

The message consisted of three lines, each containing a number and a word. At the bottom was an initial, X. Why "X"? There was no way he would reveal himself. He had even taken care to write neat, so that Hermione wouldn't recognize the sloppy letters called his handwriting. The message went about as follows:

_8 letters_

_3 words_

_1 meaning_

_X_

Confusing? Not for Hermione. Rod had surprisingly come up with this ingenious puzzle on his own. Okay, so he found in a book, but he found the book on his own, which must count for something. But it was simple, really. 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning. I love you. Easy as pie.

Along with the note he also enclosed two flowers, a red rose and a pink rose. Shockingly, he had read that a red rose said, "I love you with all my heart" and a pink rose said, "I am afraid to show you my feelings." So Ron included both to say, "I love you with all my heart but I am afraid to show you my feelings." Smart, isn't it? Yes, Hermione would know exactly what he meant, but she would never suspect it was from him, Ron Weasley.

But for some reason he was still nervous. Maybe it was because she **wouldn't** think it was him and she'd fall for the clever intellect who sent the message and flowers, never knowing that _he_ was the clever intellect. Or maybe she'd think it was pathetic or cheesy, and his plans would be ruined. Or worse. She could think it was from her beloved_Vicky._

Even Hermione noticed his anxiety. A worried expression entered her face, and Ron did his best to prevent his ears from turning red. He was doing a very poor job at it, mind you.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," He stammered. "Really."

"Are you sure? You don't seem well."

After Ron had promised her that he was fine, a noise was heard outside. The mail was here. Ron's eyes widened and he started shaking. Good thing Hermione didn't notice. And thank Merlin that Harry was too involved with Ginny to notice his friend's nervous breakdown.

An owl flew over Ron's head and dropped a piece of parchment in front of him. It was just his mum, wishing him Happy Holidays as he had expected. An owl flew past Hermione a few times, but her letters were only from her mother, _Viktor Krum_, and the Daily Prophet. Ron was beginning to think that she wouldn't get it, but then an owl flew in and dropped the parchment and the flowers in front of his beloved.

Slowly, Hermione opened her letter. Her eyes lit up and a small smile spread across her face. He watched her pick up her roses and smell each one with care. He thought he'd heard her sigh and even squeal. It was obvious she knew what the message meant.

Ginny saw what was in Hermione's hands and the two girls started talking about it excitedly. "Who's it from?" "I don't know!" "How romantic!" and "You're so lucky, Hermione!"was all that could be understood from the two girls. Harry was smiling, amused apparently. Ron couldn't help but smile.

**Read and Review,please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own diddlysquat.**

**Read and enjoy, and review of course.**

Like Ron had suspected, Hermione knew exactly what her "secret admirer" was telling her. She and Ginny had swooned about it for hours, even getting in trouble from the professors. They observed the handwriting, paid attention to the guys in class, but they couldn't discover anything.

Hermione found it rather odd that some one would tell her that they love her. Honestly, who would love a bookworm with plain brown hair and a plain face? Not to mention a stubborn know-it-all. What did this person see in her?

And of course there's the fact that Ron had barely said anything all of that day. He didn't even pick a fight with her at breakfast, as he usually did. He didn't beg to copy her homework, and barely mumbled three words about how hungry he was. Suppose…no, that couldn't be true. The last thing she would expect was that Ronald Weasley sent her a very well constructed message. It was probably some desperate Ravenclaw or something.

Hermione picked the note up once again. She reread its contents twice over and placed it very carefully on her bedside table next to the pink and red roses. She admired her sender's intelligence. Surely, this could be her dream man. Clever obviously, shy, romantic? Hermione imagined her wooer's looks. Tall handsome, possibly red hair and freckles? Oh, for the love of Merlin.

She stood up, straightened up a little bit, and headed out the door to the library to look for a good book to read until lunch was over.

Hermione ran her fingers along the smooth, leather spines. There weren't many books that she hadn't read yet, so she had some difficulty finding a new one. She glanced on the clock on the wall. 1:30. She had half an hour left. She grabbed a book at random, sat at one of the lonely wooden tables and settled down to read.

Not long after she heard footsteps approaching her. She glanced up from her book and saw the one and only Ron Weasley. She was rather surprised to see him here, in the library of all places. She didn't even know he knew where the library was. No matter. Hermione looked back down at her book and resumed her reading.

"Hi, Ron," she greeted him as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron replied. "D' you have any idea who that note came from?"

"No," Hermione said without glancing up again. "I thought it might be some unfortunate Ravenclaw. I don't suppose you know?"

Well of course he knew who it was. After all, he had sent it. But she couldn't know that. Not yet.

"No, I have no idea."

They remained silent for a few minutes. Hermione could feel Ron's eyes upon her, and she did her best to shake it off. It wasn't working, obviously. It was making her extremely uncomfortable. She finally slammed her book down the table, giving her quite a few jumps and stares.

"What else do you want, Ronald?" Se snapped. "Did you really come here just to ask me who sent what I received today? Or did you want to copy my homework as well? Tell me, Ron! What do you want?"

After she finished her quite unnecessary tirade, Ron looked at her with as sense of shock and sadness. Hermione automatically regretted it. After all, she really had no reason to bite his head off. It wasn't his fault.

"I just wanted to ask you your feelings, Hermione. Did you like it? Hate it? I just wanted to know. I am your best friend, after all. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, 'mione."

As Ron turned to leave, Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, wait." He automatically turned around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just stressed a bit, I s'pose. You want to know how I felt when I received it?" Ron nodded. "I was shocked because why would a boy send me a note? Me, of all people, and telling me that he loves me of all things? Perhaps it's a sick joke, I don't know. But even if it was a sick joke, it was the most romantic thing in the world. I loved it. It made me feel good inside, that someone actually does care about me."

"We all care about you, Hermione," Ron said. "Me, Harry, Ginny. There are tons of people who love you. You don't need some note to tell you that."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron. You really are my best friend."

"Any time, 'mione. I'll see you in class."

Hermione watched him leave. Ron grinned as he left the library and headed for class. He had made her happy, for possibly the first time ever. He loved that feeling, and so he would send her another one. Ron already had a plan, and it was bloody brilliant.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. However, I do own the message so if it's crappy blame me. K?**

It was Wednesday again, exactly one week after the love of his life received it. Ginny talked about it nonstop; Harry even seemed to be getting interested too. Although Ron observed it wasn't the letter he was interested in. But he wasn't upset. He was too caught up in his own affairs to be concerned with those of his best friend's.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat at their usual table. Ginny was gong gung-ho over the fat that it was Wednesday and that Hermione might get another S.A. note. And she couldn't be more right. At 8 am exactly the familiar sound of owls were heard and in they came, carrying packages and letters and all things of that sort.

When the owls had cleared, Ron's eyes turned toward Hermione, who was blushing furiously. She had a smile on her face as she read her next message from her admirer.

This message wasn't a puzzle. It was something rather cheesy to say the truth, but Hermione seemed to enjoy it. Ginny was going crazy over it and Harry was trying to say something to Ron. Bu Ron was lost in thoughts of his recent message which Hermione now held in her hands.

This message was cheesy. The cheesiest and corniest of its time. He had cut out a heart and wrote neatly again the following message:

_I give you my heart. Please give me yours._

_X_

And of course he sent a flower. And of course it meant something special. This time it was another rose he had picked while on a walk by himself. With the wild rose he told her that he loved her from afar, though it really wasn't all that far. He supposed it just sounded appropriate.

Hermione's face glowed as she talked with Ginny. Her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. She was gorgeous.

"Who do you suppose it's from, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I don't know. But whoever it is has an amazing choice of words. Don't you think?"

Ron sighed. He had finally managed to impress Hermione and she didn't even know it. That was just not right. But nonetheless he had made her happy. His eyes shifted from Hermione to Harry, who was obviously so in love with Ginny. Poor Harry, Ron thought, he has no idea what he's getting himself into.

Classes started and lasted all day. He ended up getting detentions in Potions and Transfiguration for not paying attention. But he was paying attention, just not to them. He paid attention to Hermione's adorable seriousness in class and the way she always tucked her hair behind her ears when she was taking notes. He watched her hand shoot up every time a question was asked and every time she looked over her shoulder to give him and Harry a friendly smile. That's what he paid attention to.

That night in the common room, Ron and Harry sat near the fire, discussing random topics. They talked about quidditch, school, teachers, girls, Hermione's note/ secret admirer, and Ginny.

"Did you see how Ginny did during practice today?" Harry commented. "She was amazing. And remember-"

That was the last straw. If Ron heard Harry utter one more word about his sister , surely he'd go ballistic.

"Harry, will you just ask her out already? Geez…"

Harry was taken slightly aback. Did he really talk about Ginny that much? To Ron? How thick could he possibly be? Reading Harry's expression, Ron laughed.

"Harry, you're my best mate. Ginny is my little sister. Obviously, I'm protective of her and of the guys she chooses to date. I don't think there's any guy better for her than you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Of course, mate. But," Ron threatened, "you break her heart, and I break your neck."

Harry laughed. "Sure. Sounds fair."

They shook hands for whatever reason and went up to bed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat.**

**A/N: This chapter is very boring and quite uneventul. But I was bored when I wrote it. And it'll get better in the future.**

While this was going on with Harry and Ron, Hermione had her own things to attend to. Or at least things she should attend to. Such as homework. But no matter how hard she tried to she couldn't get her mind off of those bloody notes.

As she brushed her not-as-bushy-thank-goodness brown hair, she studied her facial features. She was definitely not attractive, but not terribly ugly either. She was just plain. She had freckles on her nose and regular brown eyes and thin lips. What could anyone possibly see in her?

Hermione set her brush down and turned the light off in the bathroom. She climbed into bed and was about to turn off her bedside lamp when she heard Ginny mutter something from the bed across the room. Hermione's hand fluttered from the lamp to her left ear, to hear what Ginny was saying.

Ginny held the teddy bear she slept with every night above her thin, small body.

"Oh, Harry! I love you too!" she muttered as she brought the bear down to her face and kissed it, sucking the would-be life out of it. Hermione bit her tongue to refrain herself from bursting out laughing.

So Ginny fancied Harry. Hermione had always suspected it, and now she knew for sure. And she knew for a fact that Harry fancied Ginny as well. She envied Ginny a bit. She had found that special someone who cared about her and whom she cared about as well.

Hermione shut off her light and lay on her back, staring up at the darkened ceiling. A number of things crossed her mind. One of which was Ron Weasley. He'd been acting differently lately. He hadn't picked a fight with her in ages. The last fight they had was three weeks ago. He was quiet, or at least he was when he was with her. He seemed to be avoiding her, for reasons unknown. Of course, being the smart witch that she was, Hermione would've suspected that Ron was her secret admirer. But, knowing Ron, Hermione knew that it could never be so.

She turned over on her side and saw the outline of her first two notes and flowers. She had found someone who cared about her. Someone who was probably perfect for her. But who it was remained a secret, much to Hermione's displeasure. Well, she would go to sleep and see what tomorrow would bring.

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning. She had lots to do that day. She had a Potions essay due in a couple weeks, a few tests in a couple days, and she and Ron had prefect duties to attend to. Plus, all of the extra classes she had took up a lot of her time.

Downstairs she waited for Ron and Harry to come down for breakfast. Ginny waited with her anxiously. They chatted and discussed nothing in particular. Random things. Harry popped up randomly in Ginny's side of the conversation. Where's Harry and Ron was what Hermione said the most.

Quite a while later, Hermione and Ginny spotted Harry walk towards them. Ron was not with him. When they asked where he was, Harry answered, "Last I saw him he was writing a letter. Probably to his girlfriend or something."

Girlfriend? Since when did Ron have a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell her? Oh wait. Harry was joking, wasn't he?

The threesome waited for a little bit. Harry and Ginny flirted, too much for Hermione. They left her out completely. Finally she got fed up and stood, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I'm gong to go find Ron. He's taking too long. Besides, you two are making me sick."

Harry and Ginny blushed. But they let her go, since they really wanted to be alone. Hermione left the table while Harry and Ginny began to make googly-eyes to each other once again.

She went up into the common room to find it completely empty. Everyone else had gone to breakfast, she supposed. She was about to go up to the boy's dorm, when something caught her eye. It was notebook, lying on the couch near the fire. She recognized it as the one she got Ron for his birthday last year. So he does write in it after all, Hermione thought.

She looked around. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he went up to the dorm to get something, not expecting anyone to come here during breakfast. She suddenly felt an urge to peek inside. A voice told her no, that it wasn't right. But, another voice contradicted, there wasn't any harm to it. What could Ron possibly write that he didn't want anyone to see? He told Hermione everything. And someone else wouldn't read it. Yes they would, the first voicesaid. But she bought it, the second voice said, she had a right to look in it. That's a stupid reason, the first voice said, that has nothing to do with anything.

Hermione looked around to ensure her loneliness. Even though Ron might show up any second, her curiosity got the better of her. She walked toward the couch where the notebook lay, glancing toward the stairs every few seconds. Her hand made toward the book, then towards her hair, which she tucked behind her right ear. She couldn't do it, but the book kept calling her name. _Read me, Hermione. Read me. You know you want to._

She grabbed the book from its spot and sat down nervously. She ran her fingers over the cover and they slid to the opening. It was so tempting. She knew it was wrong. But the feeling in her gut, the feeling that told her something big lay inside these pages, possessed her. That was it. She was going to open it. Just do it, Hermione, she told herself, just do it. She was going to do it, she was going to do it.

"Hermione?" Guess not. It was Ron.

"There you are, Ron. Harry, Ginny, and I were wondering where you were."

Ron looked at Hermione, confused.

"I was writing a letter to my mum, and then I realized that I had lost my notebook. So I started looking for it," Ron replied. "I was writing last night and I guess I got so tired that I misplaced it. Oh," Ron said, noticing the book in Hermione's lap. "I see you've found it."

Hermione looked down. "Yeah. I found it in here on the couch when I came here looking for you." And then, seeing the panic in Ron's eyes said, "Don't worry. I never opened it."

Ron relaxed a bit. "Well," Ron started, "I suppose we should go down to breakfast. Harry and Ginny will be waiting for us."

"Oh, I don't think they'll mind much. After all, they seemed pretty involved in each other..." Hermione's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. "I am so sorry, Ron. I forgot that-"

"No, it's okay, Hermione. Harry and I talked last night. And I'm okay with it. Anyways, you're right. They need some time alone. What do you say about eating breakfast with me this morning?" Ron asked. "For Harry and Ginny, I mean," he added hastily.

Hermione laughed. "Sure, Ron. We can catch up while we're at it. We haven't talked much lately. Or argued, at least."

Ron nodded and walked over to his best friend. "Shall we?" he asked with a grin on his face as he held out his arm for Hermione to take.

Hermione accepted with a giggle. "We shall," she said, and took his arm.

**As always, read and review.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing.**

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I really do. The characters are so...out of character. Speaking of out of character, is that what OOC stands for? That's what my friend said and I was just making sure.**

After the incident with the notebook, Ron made sure to keep his notebook in his dorm, hidden, at all times. He couldn't risk Hermione seeing what was inside, even though he knew she would never peek. It just wasn't in her nature. She knew better than to stick her adorable nose in where it didn't belong.

Ron debated in his mind whether he should Hermione another note. He figured he should, but then even he'd have to think of another cheesy, romantic line. It was hard thinking of this type of thing. But then maybe he'd just tell Hermione the truth. That he was her secret admirer, and that he loved her with all his heart and more.

He held his notebook in his hands and ran his fingers over the smooth black cover that was quite beat up from being taken everywhere Ron went. Everything that he had ever thought, ever felt since his last birthday lay in this notebook. It was his most valuable possession. It actually showed a sensitive side to him…scary, right? He placed the notebook in the trunk at the foot of his bed as the clock struck noon. Ron had promised Harry and Hermione that he'd meet them in the common room at exactly twelve noon. And as usual he was already late.

"Where is he?" Ron heard Hermione ask impatiently as he walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitory. "Just for once can't he be punctual? I'm feeling ravenous after studying so long."

"You know Ron," Harry said. "He's always late."

Ron pretended to be insulted as he entered the common room.

"I'm not always late," he replied coolly. "As a matter of fact I'm usually on time."

"Just for every meal," Hermione added.

Ron glared at her and Harry chuckled.

"Let's go now since everybody's here. I'm starving as well," Harry said, and they did.

At their usual table, Ron and Harry were having a heated discussion over who was going to win the next world cup. And of course Hermione listened with utter boredom.

"Ron, Bulgaria is obviously going to win again. You know Krum is the best seeker in the damn universe," Harry argued, unaware of what he had said until after he said it. He had forgotten that Ron was still overly sensitive about Krum.

Ron winced at the sound of _Vicky's_ name. He had stopped supporting the Bulgarian team ever since their star seeker took the love of his life to the Yule ball. His eyes directed themselves to Hermione to see if hearing _Vicky's_ name had any affect on her. Obviously it hadn't. Hermione was sitting with a blank expression on her face. Ron supposed that was good; obviously she wasn't hopelessly in love with him as Ron had thought; otherwise she would have woken up automatically from her daydream at the sound of his name.

Shrugging the jealousy away, Ron counter argued that Bulgaria was no good since one of their best beaters were replaced, and that London had the best shot of winning. This discussion continued, until Harry finally decided to include Hermione in the conversation.

"Hey, 'mione," Harry said, nudging Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. "Who do you think will win the next world cup?"

Surprisingly Hermione paid no attention. Since nobody was talking to her she had spaced out completely, fantasizing about a certain red head sitting in front of her.

"That's a completely idiotic question, Harry," Ron laughed. "You know Hermione has no interest in quidditch whatsoever. Are you really so desperate to win this debate you have to get _Hermione_ to side with you?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron and continued to nudge Hermione. One would've mistaken her to be dead with her eyes open if they hadn't seen the very subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly, not wanting to startle her. "Hermione? Are you there? Wake up."

He tapped her on the shoulder a few times, and when she didn't respond he thought she had been petrified. _Whatever she's thinking about she's very involved in,_ Harry thought.

"Oh Harry," Ron said. "That's not the way to do it. You have to scare her out of it. Like this." He cleared his throat before returning to waking Hermione up. "HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

Automatically Hermione jumped and blinked her eyes a few times. She gave a little shriek which caused Ron and Harry to burst out laughing. Hermione released something that sounded a little bit like a growl and glared at the two boys she called her friends.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she spat. "All you had to do was tap me on the shoulder and that would have worked just fine. But _no_. You had to scream and scare the daylights out of me, just for a little amusement."

This statement made them laugh even harder.

"We tried that, you know," Harry said between laughing. "You were obviously in deep, deep thought."

"Oh, I see," Hermione replied, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Your conversation got so boring my mind drifted off to more amusing topics. But I'm back now, so I'm yours for the talking to."

So Harry repeated his question, and Hermione sighed.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry," Hermione answered. "Do you not remember that I am _Hermione Granger_? You're not that thick. You must be desperate to be right if you're asking me who was going to win the next world cup. So can we please change the subject now? You two must have been discussing quidditch throughout the whole lunch."

Ron scoffed.

"Like what?" he replied scathingly. "Homework?"

Hermione considered this for a moment and then replied very seriously, "Actually, speaking of homework, did you two do yours?"

Here we go again, Harry thought.

"As a matter of fact, no," Ron retorted. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course that's a problem, Ronald! Your grades are low because you are too indolent to do your own homework!"

"Would you mind not using big words while we're having a row? I get enough of them from Percy!"

"What's wrong, Ronald?" Hermione mocked. "Is your puerile mind unable to process a well developed vocabulary?"

"This has nothing to do with my mind!"

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"It has to do with your being so bossy and such a know-it-all!"

"Stop being so belligerent, you obstinate prat!"

"So now I'm a belligerent, obstinate, prat, huh? Well, all I understood was 'prat' and I'm proud of it! I'm tuning you out now, okay? La la la la la!"

"Rondald Weasley! Listen to me! Oh for Merlin's sake! I give up on you!"

By now everyone was watching the two go at it again. They were always interested to see what Ron had done to cause such a tumultuous argument.

Harry was finally getting aggravated by these two.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Ron immediately stopped his horrendous singing and Hermione gave one last sigh before she too became quiet.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione apologized. "We should get going Ron, before things get way out of hand again."

"Where are we going?" Ron inquired.

"Prefect duties, Ron," she answered. "Please don't tell me you forgot you are a prefect!"

"Please don't start again," Harry pleaded.

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione mumbled.

"We'll see you during class, Harry," Hermione said while preparing to leave.

Ron gasped. He had forgotten his overdue essay in his trunk in the dormitories. But if he left now to get it Hermione would surely bite his head off.

"Harry, mate," Ron said. "Will you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it, Ron? I have to meet Ginny in a little bit."

"I forgot an overdue essay I did for Snape last week. Can you please get it later and bring it to me before class starts? It's in my trunk. Here's the key." Ron then removed the key to his neck and handed to Harry. "Thanks, mate."

Harry merely nodded as Ron and Hermione made their way off to patrol the school. In the distance, he heard Hermione tell Ron, "You're so irresponsible, Ron. For once can't you…"

He didn't here the rest, for they had gotten too far. Poor Ron, he thought.

Harry glanced at the clock. It was almost one. He was scheduled to meet Ginny outside at exactly one o clock. He pondered on if he should get Ron's essay now or wait until later. But knowing himself he knew he would most likely forget to get it later. Ginny always made his mind turn into mush.

He scurried to the boys' dormitories and then to Ron's bed. He spotted the trunk and unlocked it with the key. He wondered why Ron locked it. He didn't keep any of his underwear in it. And a person would only be insane to steal his homework. Yes, it was copied off Hermione's but Ron's handwriting was completely illegible.

Harry searched through Ron's unkempt trunk. Papers were crumpled in there and books were carelessly thrown in. Finally he found Ron's essay, which was slightly wrinkled despite the wrinkle-free charm Hermione had taught him.

He set the essay aside and attempted to straighten up his trunk. It was then he noticed Ron's notebook lying in the bottom of the trunk. All of a sudden Harry became very tempted, much like Hermione did in Chapter Four.

So instead of going through the whole rigmarole of describing Harry's temptation, let's go straight to the part where he picks up the notebook and starts to read it, because his curiosity won and because he knew for a fact there was no Ron to prevent him from reading it. Yes, Harry knew Ron was his best friend. But he had been acting strangely lately and Harry was determined to find out why. After all, Harry was Ron's best friend. He needed to know how to make Ron feel better.

Harry wondered why Ron put no charm on his notebook. But Ron wasn't that much of an idiot. He must've forgotten. He could really be like Neville Longbottom at times.

Harry glanced around the dormitory to guarantee his solitude and then opened the notebook. Truthfully, he half expected some monster to pop out of the book as punishment for opening it. But no such thing happened. The inside cover had Hermione's handwriting in it. It read: _To Ron. I hope this helps clear your mind. You seem kind of tense. Love always, Hermione._ Harry never remembered getting a notebook from Hermione for any occasion, and he was always tenser than Ron ever was. But he was anti-social then and probably would have yelled at Hermione for getting him a what he would have called then a "crappy gift."

The first page was Ron's writing, somewhat comprehensible, as if he were writing a letter to his mum. It was just a description of his birthday party and how Hermione had given to this to him and that he was going to write neatly because it was a gift from one of his best friends.

The first few entries Ron seemed kind of hesitant to open up, to a book of all things. But soon he appeared to be more comfortable letting out his feelings and the like. One page caught Harry's eye.

_I never realized how beautiful she is._

Who was this she? Harry wondered. How come Ron never told him about a "she"? He had to read on.

_We had another row today. She called me insufferable prat. I don't blame her. I think I am._

The next couple pages Harry was shocked to find. Notes were scribbled all over. Familiar notes too. Cheesy, romantic lines. And a certain puzzle that a certain bushy haired bookworm received a few weeks prior to that moment. Ron was sending those notes to Hermione? Ron! He never would've guessed. Or perhaps he was just taking notes for someone else, like Neville for instance. Harry read on.

_She doesn't think it's me who's sending her these mysterious notes. I'm glad she doesn't. I don't know what I would do if she found out it was me._

Harry gasped. It **was** Ron! Who would have thought?

_I have just realized that I have only used her name a couple times since she gave me this notebook. It's not that I don't like her name. It's a beautiful name. It just doesn't suit her. She's too good for it. There is no way a name like Hermione Granger could match such a perfect, beautiful, ingenious witch such as herself._

So it is Hermione! Harry was getting excited now. He had always suspected Ron liked her.

Harry skipped a couple pages.

_She wore pink today. I've never seen her wear pink._

There was no date for that. But it must have been a few weeks ago, when Hermione grumbled throughout the day because she hates pink. She didn't mind it now. But back to the reading.

_I love her._

_And I need her._

That was the last page with writing on it, and honest Harry was shocked when he finished reading it. When he picked up Ron's notebook he expected to find complaints about his brothers, Percy in particular. Never this. He pondered telling Ginny of his discovery. But then he decided against it. It is nearly impossible for Ginny to keep a secret and Ron will kill him if he ever found out that he had read his notebook.

Harry heard his watch beep. It was already one o'clock. Damn, he was late. Ginny would surely make him pay. He smiled to himself. He always liked Ginny's punishments. He grabbed Ron's essay and made his way out the door.

**So there it was. Thank you to my reviewers. You really inspired me to post the new chapter. Special thanks to Lady Pyrefly. I don't know why I didn't think of that before. As always, read and review. Much mahal!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Tsk, tsk. Shame on me. I have not updated in five months. I am such a bad person. But here it is! I have finished this story, finally, but I will post each chapter separately even though I knowI should post it altogether. Well, a little note to start it off. I hate this chapter. Actually, I hate all of them. They all seem so banal and insipid. To be frank, it's just boring.But your opinion matters to me more than my own. So, read and review, and (hopefully) enjoy.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked along the empty corridors in awkward silence. Both were ashamed of what had happened earlier in the day, and both were too obstinate to apologize to one another. Neither said a word, so silently they patrolled the school. 

Occasionally one of them would open his or her mouth, as if to say something. But each time they quickly shut it, lest the words "I love you" would escape rather than "I'm sorry." And so they continued to walk in silence, once in a while their hands brushing against each other ever so gently.

They walked quickly, their eyes looking for any signs of transgression. Ron's eyes frequently wandered to the beautiful young lady on his left. She was gorgeous when she was angry at him. Her cinnamon eyes would narrow, and her lips would form into a slight pout. Her cheeks would form a deep shade of red and she would purposely walk faster than she normally did, which eventually made her tired.

After quite a bit of walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione suddenly stopped and leaned against a pillar to catch her breath. Ron, who had no trouble keeping up with her because of his long legs, chuckled softly to himself.

Hermione stood stationary for a couple minutes, and then stood up straight and began brushing imaginary dust off. She started to walk off again but abruptly came to a halt when Ron spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron blurted, for he couldn't take this silence between them any longer. "I was a prat, and I shouldn't have been. You were right. You're always right. I was wrong to say otherwise. Forgive me?"

Hermione was taken aback. It usually took longer than an hour for one of them to apologize. She was about to decline his apology, but her heart softened at his imploring blue eyes. She could never say no to those eyes.

"I forgive you, Ron," Hermione replied. "And I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have called you a prat. It was uncalled for and terribly impolite. But if you would only do your own homework instead of copying off of my mine you'll be much better off after seventh year. I won't always be around, you know."

Hermione's final words hit Ron like lightening. She was right, again. She wouldn't always be around. Seventh year was just around the corner, and if it was anything like the past six years it would pass by in a flash. Especially since they were bound to participate in the war, the love of his life may escape him forever. And there wouldn't be anything that he could do about it.

Ron became eerily silent after Hermione's response to his apology. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Life without her would be an endless torture of excruciating pain and eternal suffering. He watched her and knew that he could not live without his beautiful 'Mione to brighten his day.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Are you okay? You look pale."

"What?" asked Ron? "Oh, I'm fine, Hermione. Just daydreaming I reckon. But I'm fine."

"Okay then. I suppose we should get back to our duties. My breath's all caught up now."

Ron nodded and they continued to walk down the corridors. Hermione's words reverberated in his mind, and he could not shake them out. Twice Hermione heard him mutter the words "Shut up", and three times he received a lecture from her for not paying attention to the nonexistent happenings of his side of the hallway.

Deep in his mind Ron's conscience told him that he ought to tell Hermione of his secret feelings soon. And by soon, what was meant was really soon. He did not have much time left. Ron silently argued back that he had plenty of time. It would be months and months until seventh year ended. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione would survive this war of course. Good always conquers evil. But, disagreed his conscience, you never know what might happen. And that was a good point, Ron thought. Just because they were a part of the Golden Trio doesn't mean that they will always survive everything that they undergo.

Ron, once again, gazed at the intelligent witch. If one of them died before he ever got the chance to kiss her, to hold her in his arms, and whisper "I love you" lovingly in her ear and hear her whisper it back then life would just not be worth living.

But he couldn't tell her now. Not when they were patrolling Hogwarts. If Hermione did not feel the same way he did about her, then it would be incredibly awkward between them. With one more note Ron could arrange a meeting, and if Hermione did not like who she saw then she would have the chance to escape. Just one more note, and Ron's fate would be determined and changed forever.

Ron and Hermione finished their walk around the corridors at around two, at which time they were due in Potions. Ron was a bit rueful when their shift was over. He always enjoyed the times when he and Hermione were alone together. These were the times where they could get to know each other a little better without Harry nagging at them every other second.

The two of them walked into Snape's classroom, and Ron was relieved when he saw that Harry had brought Ron's essay with him. It was a bit crumpled, Ron realized, but Hermione agreed to cast a non-wrinkling charm on it.

Throughout all of Potions, Ron could not stay focused on the assignment. Despite his numerous attempts to keep his mind off of the firm countenance of Hermione Granger and the note in which he had to send very, very soon, he was constantly pouring the wrong ingredients into his cauldron and pouring the correct ingredients in the wrong amounts. So, instead of creating a light blue liquid with a thin curl of smoke floating into the air, Ron created a murky, thick, brown substance that spread a hideous odor throughout the classroom.

Snape smirked at the opportunity to embarrass Ron and was gleeful at a reason to take points away from Gryffindor. Ron turned a light shade of red as his fellow Gryffindors glared at him from the sides. From the corner of his eye Ron noticed the bemused and concerned look in Hermione's eyes. Ron had never been excellent in Potions, but he also had never been this distracted. Ron could not suppress the smallest grin at the idea that Hermione was worried about him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only History of Magic to go to before lessons were finished for the day. Ron took this period to create drafts of his letter. Throughout the entire lesson Ron was seen scribbling on a piece of parchment and continually crossing things out. Every time Harry tried to sneak a peak at what Ron was writing (although Harry did have his suspicions), Ron would quickly turn the parchment over and whisper angrily at Harry to mind his own business.

Ron had no idea of what the letter would contain. How could he possibly word it? Should he write it as a poem, or just a regular letter? And what sort of flowers could he include?

Ron wrote and rewrote his letter a thousand times, until suddenly he had a revelation. A light bulb turned on his mind and he whispered, "Yes!" out loud. The whole class turned to look at him. But Ron ignored them. He was too busy writing. Once he had gotten it absolutely perfect, he copied the letter over again on a fresh sheet of parchment in the neatest penmanship he could possibly muster and folded it so that it could fit neatly in his books without anybody noticing it.

When class was dismissed, Ron told Harry and Hermione that he would see them later. He had to do something important. After leaving his friends, Ron raced to the dormitory to hide the letter until Wednesday morning. Inside his journal, he made a little reminder to himself to find the roses he required. After shutting and locking his trunk, he went down into the common room and found Harry and Ginny sitting very closely together, not kissing much to Ron's relief, and Hermione sitting as far away from them as she could with a book in her hands.

Ron strode toward the bushy-haired beauty and casually took a seat next to her. Hermione, sensing his presence, said,

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi, 'Mione. What are you up to?"

"I'm reading, Ron. What did you have to do that was so important after History of Magic?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron suspiciously.

Ron grinned slightly to himself.

"You'll find out in due time, Hermione."

Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically. Harry and Ginny, now noticing Ron's presence in the room, greeted the latter politely. The four of them proceeded to tackle some of their homework before dinner.

* * *

That night, in the boys' dormitories, Harry asked Ron the same question that Hermione asked him earlier that day. 

"I guess I should tell you," Ron said slowly, "about my little secret."

Harry raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Ron cleared his throat and Harry waited patiently for Ron to tell him what he already knew.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry replied.

"You see, mate, I'm X."

Of course, Harry wasn't surprised at all. After all, he already knew that. He merely nodded and smiled. Ron was puzzled at Harry's reaction, since he never told him about his feelings nor even hinted about them.

"You're taking this well," Ron commented.

Harry chuckled and said, "I guess I should tell you, mate, about my little secret."

"Your little secret?" the redhead echoed.

"Yes. Do you know how you asked me to get your essay in your trunk earlier today?" Ron nodded. "Well, your journal was left un-charmed, and I've been wondering why you have been acting so weird lately so I figured the only way to find out was through your journal. I read it and I found out about you and I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

Ron laughed.

"I'm not mad, Harry. But you didn't read about my dream, did you?"

"No."

"Good."

They didn't say a word after that. Ron wrote in his journal again and Harry went down to meet Ginny for a little late night rendezvous.

* * *

**A/N: See, didn't I tell you it was dull? I've become a little less enthusiastic since I started writing this. Next chapter will be up soon, if anybody's interested. Read and review, please! It would certainly make my day!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the last chapter, but you all know I don't own anything. But I do own the message in this chapter. So, if you don't like it it's my fault.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! Even if the chapter wasn't the best, I'm glad to know people still liked it. There are a couple reviews that I feel a need to respond to personally:**

**Silver Weasley: Yeah, I know they wouldn't share a dormitory. But then it'd screw all my plans up. Besides, it's Fan FICTION, right?**

**Marie Terensky: That's a good idea you had there, about Ron writing separate notes to form one big poem. But I'm not that big on poetry. But great idea!**

**To the rest of my reviewers, I'm glad you enjoy this story. So, without further ado, here it is:**

* * *

Early Wednesday morning, Ron awoke and ran outside. He searched endlessly for the necessary flowers and cut off the thorns. He dashed back to the dormitory and then to the mail room where he gave the letter to one of the school owls with the instructions to mail it to Hermione at breakfast. After re-entering the dormitory, Ron fell back into bed and went to sleep.

Later that morning, after Harry forced Ron out of bed and dragged him down to breakfast, Ron waited anxiously for the mail to arrive. He could also tell that Hermione was doing the same thing.

"Oh, Hermione!" cried Ginny. "Do you think you'll get another letter from X today?"

Hermione blushed. "I hope so, Gin. Maybe this time he'll tell me who he really is."

Ron then heard Ginny whisper, "Who do you hope it is?"

This alerted him immediately.

He didn't hear Hermione answer, much to his dismay, but he could have sworn that he saw her looking at him.

The screeching sound of owls was heard in the distance. Hordes of feathery birds flew into the window and toward the various recipients of the school. Like before, Hermione's owl was late, but when he did arrive her face lit up and a quiet squeal exited her mouth. Anxiously, she opened the letter and the yellow and white roses dropped out of the envelope. She read the message eagerly and her eyes glowed excitedly.

"What does it say, Hermione?" Ron casually asked.

She gave him the note, and he read it as Ginny impatiently yelled at him to read it aloud until she gave up and read over her brother's shoulder.

_My beloved Hermione,_

_Please meet me in the library after dinner so that I may put my heart on the line for you. I will be waiting._

_X_

_P.S. Go to your favorite table. You'll know me immediately._

Ginny screamed and started jumping up and down, trying to get Hermione to celebrate with her. But Hermione wouldn't budge. Suddenly her eyes dimmed and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked her. "Aren't you excited about meeting your dream guy?"

"What if he doesn't show up?" Hermione cried. "Or what if I go there and it really is some sick joke? I don't think I could handle that. It'd be so mortifying."

"Don't worry. He'll show," Ron said, trying to lessen her doubt.

"Why do you seem so confident?"

"I have faith in this man's honesty. And just look at the roses he included. Yellow and white mean friendship and purity. And besides, he's included the roses to say just the right things. I doubt any one would do this much research just to humiliate you. Most of the guys here are too proud and lazy. So I'm positive he'll be there." Ron consoled.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because he loves you, that's why. And it's not a joke. You can be sure of that."

Trusting her best friend's opinion, but still doubtful, Hermione nodded at Ron and tried to imagine meeting her mystery person. She'd walk down the empty rows of books to her favorite table. She'd arrive, and there her soul mate would be sitting, anticipating her arrival. He'd be handsome, and perfect in every way. He'd lover her and she'd love him and they'd live happily ever after. But she wondered how Ron could be so sure of his arrival. Did he actually know who X was, or was he just trying to spare her feelings? And how on earth did he know the meaning of yellow and white roses?

Breakfast soon ended and the four friends dispersed to their separate classes. Hermione could not think straight in any of them. She managed to keep her mind off of this boy who was supposedly in love with her, since she had spent many nights thinking about him, so her thoughts continued to wander towards a certain red-headed boy who had been acting so strange recently and being oddly reticent. She was worried about him, and desperately wanted to know what was in his mind. Earlier Ginny had asked her who she hoped it was, and to tell the truth she hoped it was Ron.

Dinner could not come soon enough for Hermione's liking. The couple hours before dinner were spent choosing the perfect clothing. Hermione tried on outfit after outfit but nothing struck her fancy. Ginny helped her as much as Hermione would allow, but she was so bossy and controlling when it came to fashion that Hermione eventually had to tell her to shut up. Hermione finally settled on a long denim skirt and gray long sleeve top. It was simple, yet stylish and even Ginny approved. They then left Hermione's clothing spread out on the bed and exited the dormitory to proceed to dinner.

She and Ginny made their way through the dining hall and to their regular table. When they arrived Harry and Ron were already sitting and talking about something or other but their conversation abruptly came to a halt when they caught a glimpse of Hermione. Ron quickly looked down at the table and anxiously waited for the food to arrive, not only because he was hungry but also because he anticipated the rendezvous with Hermione later that evening.

"So, Hermione, only a little bit longer until your meeting with your secret admirer," remarked Harry. "Are you excited?"

"I'm not sure if excited is exactly the correct word for it," replied Hermione. "It's more of a nervous, angsty feeling that I have at the bottom of my stomach. I don't think I've ever felt this apprehensive before in my life except, of course, the day I first boarded the train to Hogwarts."

The food then arrived and Ron rapidly ate his food.

"Ron, why are you in such a rush?" inquired Hermione worriedly. "You'll choke and for the record your uncouth demeanor isn't exactly wanted here."

"I'm hungry, 'Mione. And for the record I always eat quickly so really you should expect it of me," Ron answered with a mouthful of food, not really wanting to meet her eyes.

A few minutes later, Ron stood up and announced,

"Well, I'm stuffed. I better go. I have to do something later. See you guys."

And he left. After he was no longer in view, Hermione asked Harry, "He's been disappearing a lot lately. Do you know where he's off to?"

"No, not at all. He hasn't really told me anything. Anyways, you should go to the library soon. You don't want to keep your mystery man waiting."

"Harry!" argued Ginny. "The note said _after_ dinner. Not during. Do you want her to seem desperate?"

"Of course not, Gin, 'course not. I reckon I'm just anxious to find out who it is."

And he gave the girls an impish grin.

After his exit in the dining hall, Ron rushed back to the boys' dormitories to change his clothes for the meeting in the library. He had spent almost an hour putting together a neat, impressive wardrobe. He swiftly combed his hair so that it looked a little less unkempt and brushed his teeth to get rid of all the excess. When he was settled with his appearance he grabbed the single red rose from his bedside table and scurried to the library.

Ron sought his love's favorite table and anxiously he cleared off the numerous books and papers scattered all over the top. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noted the time. Dinner would be over soon, which meant Hermione would be here soon. This was it, he decided. The moment where their entire fate would be determined. He breathed in deeply and chose a book to read to help him relax and pass the time.

* * *

**This chapter...well...it isn't the best. But I will say there is only one more chapter left. So, you know what to do. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: So, here it is! The final chapter! It's finally here! YAY! So, before you soak it all in, I'd like to warn you that it may be slightly disappointing. Anways, READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**When dinner was over, Hermione and Ginny rushed back to the girls' dormitory. Hermione showered and dressed into the outfit that was chosen an hour prior. Ginny arranged Hermione's hair so that it hung loosely in soft curls and applied little make up, but enough to make her cinnamon-colored eyes stand out wonderfully. When Hermione was finally ready she could easily have been the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor. 

Ginny insisted on accompanying Hermione to at least the door to the library, since she would be unwelcome at the table. The latter agreed, relieved that she wouldn't be walking there alone. Ginny was chatting excitedly about the meeting on which they were on their way to and made Hermione promise that she'd tell her everything as soon as she got back to the dormitory. Hermione politely listened to Ginny's chattering, but inside she was shaking like crazy. It was nerve-racking to think that in a few minutes, she would finally be meeting the man who loved her. Although, Hermione would never admit to it, she really hoped that it was Ron she would see sitting at that table.

In too soon of a time they arrived at the massive door to the library. Hermione gave her friend a hug for support and comfort and opened the large door like she'd done so many times before.

Hermione slowly and nervously made her way to her usual table. She ignored the heads of the boys turning to face her in awe and desperately tried to get herself to relax and did her best not to sweat and shake. As she inched closer and closer to what lay ahead of her she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her footsteps seemed to echo in the enormous library. Finally, although too soon for Hermione, her note-sender sat just around the corner from where she now stood, and she was too terrified to continue. Anxiously, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smoothed out her clothing. She inhaled deeply and softly closed her eyes before proceeding around the humungous bookshelf. She slowly counted to three and opened her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips.

There he was, just like the note said. He was sitting there, casually reading a book with his fiery red hair tidier than usual and going very well with the outfit he was now wearing. His gorgeous blue eyes followed the words with deep interest. He seemed unaware that she was standing there, staring at him. She took the time to observe the man in front of her and happiness pervaded throughout her whole body, mind, and soul. It was her best friend sitting there, the one man she wanted it to be all along. Could this really be him, or was it just another chimera?

It took Hermione a while to find her voice, and when she did she hardly knew of the perfect greeting to use.

"Ron?" she managed to squeak out.

Abruptly Ron's eyes lifted and widened at the picturesque sight of Hermione. She was gorgeous and he immediately stood up. But what could he say now?

"Hi, Hermione." That was good enough he supposed. "I told you he'd come, didn't I?"

Hermione was too shocked, ecstatic, and nervous to think of anything good to say.

"It's you?" Hermione replied.

Ron's ears turned red. He stammered as he spoke. And as he spoke his eyes were glued down at his hands, afraid of meeting those cinnamon eyes of hers.

"Y-yeah. It is me. Look, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I understand I'm probably not the man you hoped was going to be sitting here. I know I am not the most intelligent male and am certainly not that special or talented in any way. Even though we scream and yell at each other on a daily basis I just want you to know that I love you. I love you, Hermione and I had to tell you. I realize that our friendship may very well be ruined, but I had to get this out into the open. I hope we can still be friends despite how I feel about you I promise that I will find some way to get over you."

Ron's ears turned even redder after his little speech. He looked up at Hermione and saw a puzzled expression. He couldn't read her this time. So, he became convinced that she didn't feel the same way and prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I really should go," he muttered.

Hermione could not suppress a smile.

"Ron," she said simply.

Apparently Ron didn't hear her and continued to leave.

"Ron," Hermione repeated.

"Yeah?" Ron answered suddenly, turning around and apprehensively lifting his eyes up to meet hers.

"Don't say that."

"W-what? Why?" he stuttered, thinking that there still might be hope for the two of them after all.

Hermione approached Ron and curled her arms around his neck.

"I wanted it to be you," she replied. When Ron looked at her confused, Hermione giggled and continued, "I love you too, you git."

Ron snaked his arms around the small of her back. He pressed his forehead against hers and he smiled his lopsided grin. Hermione laughed and leaned in to the kiss she knew Ron wanted to give her. Suddenly their lips touched and the world began to spin. The kiss was perfect: simple, yet sweet and passionate. The epitome of a perfect first kiss. It was only them, and it always would be. Until, of course, Madam Pince stepped in.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley!" snapped Madam Pince. "There shall be no displays of affection in the library whatsoever! The library is a place of studying and reading, and since you two are doing neither, I suggest you leave immediately and come back only when you learn to keep your emotions to yourselves."

Ron and Hermione blushed and apologized sheepishly before hurriedly walking past the fuming librarian and exiting the silent library, ignoring snickers of, "Finally!" and "It's about bloody time!"

Ron and Hermione leisurely walked back to the common room, hand in hand and closer than either of them thought they would ever be. They whispered and laughed amongst themselves until reaching the Gryffindor common room. Ron wanted Hermione to stay with him a little bit longer, and even tried to bribe her with a kiss. But Hermione insisted that she best go to the dormitory since she had promises that she needed to keep. So, with many more kisses they parted, happy and complete.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think of it? Good, bad, so-so, what! I'm dying to know what you think. I'm sorry for those of you who are disappointed withthe ending. I tried to make it great. I really did. I certainly did my best. But I really hope you liked this fic. So, you know what to do. Review, please!**


End file.
